


Faking It

by Annabishhop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Leia Organa, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Drunk Rey, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Don't Even Know, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey is actually a Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, drunk ben solo, fight me, not much angst, sassy Rey, savior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabishhop/pseuds/Annabishhop
Summary: Rey Kenobi is in her last year of college at the University of Jakku, studying to be a psychobiologist, otherwise known as behavioral neuroscience. Her parents are just about as proud of her as they are worried that she'll never meet a nice guy or girl. She left her last relationship with Jessika Pava about two years ago. Or was it two and a half? She hadn't even dated her for a while before Jessika left Rey for another girl. Is she just unlovable? Is she that undesirable? Just after she receives a letter from home that her grandfather saying that he has gotten into an accident because of a distracted driver that was texting while driving, the infamous Kylo Ren, or should one say Ben Solo, finally breaks up with Bazine Netal. Rey see's her chance to get a fake boyfriend for just a few days. After all it's just faking it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction ever written, but I have had my fair share of reading other wonderful fanfics. I hope that I can match their skill and level of kudos and comments. Which reminds me to remind you all to give me kudos after you read this, hopefully, wonderful story.

(Rey's point of view)  
-  
-  
-

“Hey, Kenobi, get your ass over here right this instance!” Unkar Plutt, my boss, yells from across the room with his voice powering over the rest of the chatter of the bar. I don’t move a muscle, partly fearing the worse the other part of me knowing that it’s just some silly task for me to complete, that he could very well do. 

“What do you want?” I shout back, putting a little bite into my words and looking over my shoulder at him. Just enough so that he can tell but can’t accuse me of anything. I’m pretty sure that the regulars that talk to me would vouch for me. 

“It’s very important. I can’t just bellow it across the room, Rey!” He answers. I turn all the way around now and put down the cleaning mix that I use for the knicked tables and swing the rag over my shoulder. The classic image of a bartender.

“Fine,” I huff, kinda mouthing it towards him so that I don’t have to strain my voice any further. I start to jog towards him, but start to slow down once I get within normal talking range, my indoor voice. The bright neon pink, blue, and green lights above him shine on his fat, balding head, catching on any strands of hair while making it seem like he has a broken, fractured halo glowing above his head. 

“What is it, sir?” 

“Nice, you finally remembered to call me sir. Congratulations,” he taunts, knowing that I only forgot twice in my entire career in this stupid old bar. 

“Can you please just tell me what you wanted to talk about? I just want to get back to cleaning the tables and go home,” I grumble, staring up into his ugly, beady eyes. 

“That’s not very energetic of you, Rey,” I hate it how he says my name, “Workers should be a little bit more enthusiastic about this establishment. Next time, remember to hold your tongue too. That wasn’t how you’re supposed to talk to your boss.”

“Please, just relieve me of this waiting… I’m very impatient, if you must know.”

“Fine, Rey. There’s this man with no one to serve him--”

“Why?"

“I was going to get to that… if you would just let me finish,” he sighs dramatically, “As I was saying, there is this man that has no one to serve him because everyone else is busy. It’s a Friday night after all, and this place is a little bit more busy than normal. I know that you have a job, cleaning the tables, but I may just dock your pay if you don’t do as I say this one time. He seems very rich. I don’t mean to sound like I’m exhausting him of money or taking advantage of him, but that’s exactly what I’m doing. Its a great opportunity for an extra boost of money, and you are one of the most friendly workers here--"

"Fine, I'll do it, but only if you let me have a little extra money tonight," I oblige, bartering all the while. 

Lord knows that the man has plenty of money to go around. His bar is very successful after all. There's a reason that it's stayed around for so long.

"No, Rey. I'm absolutely not going to do that. This establishment doesn't have enough money like that. What if another worker heard about this and asked for extra every time they have to deal with a difficult customer? Besides this is going to be easy for you," Plutt says.

"Great--"

"Rey, be enthusiastic. Remember to smile. Guys always like a pretty girl who smiles."

"Not all guys. Some guys are--"

"I know. Gay," he says with disgust, scoffing, "Now get over there and, once again, remember to smile."

I put a blatantly obvious fake smile on my face and give a flash of deadly poison in my eyes at him, knowing full well that he's too stupid and self-centered to notice the extra hate that I put in the glare.

"I'm gonna point you towards the supposedly gay guy--"

"I never said that he was--"

Before I can finish what I was saying he turns me around swiftly, sort of manhandling me, and points a sausage-like finger at a brooding man that is already stirring a drink filled with a brownish, red substance with a black straw. You know those straws that are made for stirring coffee? That's the straw. He then takes his object out of the drink and sucks on it. 

Ben fucking Solo is the man that I will be serving tonight. 

That little punk bitch nearly broke my arm when he shoved me out of a tree when we were younger. I, a nine year old child, him, a thirteen year old, newly minted teenager. This of course made me cry my eyes out, and the only real reason why he decided to comfort me afterwards was because his parents and my grandparents would find out, and of course ground him. What a nice person, am I right? 

I slowly trudge over to the place that he is sitting and walk behind the bar, glaring at the ground all the while. Just before I look up and attempt to be nice I plaster a smile on my lips that I just know, know that doesn't reach my eyes. 

"Hello, I'll be your friendly neighborhood bartender tonight. I see that you've already started on a drink. Let me guess, whiskey, right?" I try to say cheerfully. 

"Fucking hell-" he sloppily drags his hand across his face- "Just my night."

"Guessing by your reaction, you're happy to see me?" I sarcastically quip, placing my hand down on the counter-top of the bar, sticky remnants of sugar, fruit juice, and spilled alcoholic or virgin drinks on the wooden surface. 

"Oh yeah, so very happy," he sardonically retorts. After finishing his trail across his face he starts to play with a piece of hair that fell over his eyes. It would be endearing if he wasn't such an asshole and didn't have an ugly scowl on his face.

"And actually... its a Americano." 

"It's not like I chose to serve you--"

"Didn't you? Didn't you though?" 

"Well, actually, my boss forced me to. Otherwise he would've docked my pay," I respond. 

"He should've done it anyways."

"He probably will, no matter how nice I am towards you."

"You call this nice? This is your version of nice? Wow... just, wow," he ripostes. He picks up the rest of his drink and takes a nice slug off of it, his Adam's apple bouncing with every gulp. 

"I'm not being nice to you right now, but if you had noticed when I first came over I tried. I really did try--"

"You were being paid to be nice, Rey."

"That may be true, but sometimes I genuinely enjoy my customer's company. Unlike you," I rebut, crossing my arms across my chest. 

The orange, yellow, and pink neon lights above him make him look like a dark angel, coming to reap souls and raise the dead within grave yards. But just like every other goth or emo boy, he's not very nice. He's the exact opposite of an angel. However, he could be mistaken for one, with his fancy red and navy blue suit, which looks black rather than blue in the lighting. It hugs his torso nicely, identifying his muscles in his arms that seem to flex with every movement that he makes. His face changes once in a while, expressions changing between boredom, anger, and slight sadness.

"Well, sorry to be such a bore," he puffs out his cheeks. "I don't exactly have fun around you, or anyone else for that matter. Actually scratch that, I have- no had- fun with Bazine, Armitage, and Phasma, but they've all left me. Left me to deal with incompetent bartenders--"

"Hey!"

"--And forced me with my own devices. I can't believe that I'd be alone after all that I've been through. After what happened today, they just... they just left me alone. That's not what I needed," Ben mumbles, ignoring my comment. 

"It sounds like you need someone to talk to," I offer, "Not that I'd want to talk to you, or... or listen to you for that matter."

"Makes me feel so welcome," he retorts coldly. 

"You were and still are welcome to go to any other bar stool or table within this place, but I'd still have to serve you. Unless you chose to leave this place and never come back."

"Once again, you make me feel so welcome," he bites, kind of baring his teeth at me and shaking his head from side to side. He takes another swig off of his Americano, and when he's finish the whole entire glass cup he clicks his tongue and says "ah."

"Don't be fucking rude--"

"Quoting the Kardashians I see. Nice."

"I didn't peg you as the kind of guy to watch the Kardashian family get into drama and shit," I curiously say, quirking my eyebrow at him.

"Sweetheart--"

"Don't call me sweetheart--"

"--there's a lot you don't know about me," he finishes. 

"I don't want to know you anyways," I counter, leaning back on my heels. 

"Good... good 'cause I don't want to know you either," he answers, finally crossing his arms too, just like me.

"I wish that I never met you."

"Same here."

"Oh so you wish that you never met yourself? Nice--"

"No, I meant that I wish that I never met your sorry ass--"

"My sorry ass? Shouldn't you be talking about yourself?" I lip. 

"Oh, shut up!" 

Out of the corner of my eye I see Unkar Plutt watching me, watching the banter, more like yelling match go on. He has a frown on his face, as usual, and is probably thinking about actually docking my pay since I'm arguing with a customer. Listen does he know how INFURIATING this customer actually is. 

I sigh and duck under the counter-top, looking for a drink for myself. Unkar better not mind me drinking on the job. After all, we are in a bar. I settle on the strongest tequila that we have, Pueblo Viejo, which is 104-proof. Perfect for the night. I get out the largest shot glass that we have in the whole entire bar, and pour it until it levels off at the very top of the shot. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hear Ben say, but I don't care enough to answer him. I glance over at Plutt and luckily a customer is chatting with him, very angrily I must say, probably to complain about the fact their burger wasn't cooked medium rare or some shit. 

"You are the reason that I drink at night," I point at him, upset, before knocking the shot back. The burn is quite welcome in my book, but I still gag when it goes down. It feels like liquid fire, but I know that this napalm bomb with get the job done. 

"Please... pretty please tell me that you'll still be sober enough that you'll be able to serve me. I need a good drink right now," he grumbles.

"Who says I won't poison you," I reply, raising my left eyebrow.

"It will be welcome on my part."

"Oh, okay. Time to get the arsenic out in that case," I jest, smiling slightly, eyebrow still raised. He smirks back at me, just one single corner of his lip raised. Suddenly, I'm hit with the realization of how attractive he could be if he just smiled more of the time. 

"I'll have another Americano."

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

"Finn, Rose, I'm home!" I holler out at 1:00 AM in the morning as soon as I get through the door. All I get is a muffle response of "okay" and a headboard banging against the wall to an unknown rhythm. Immediately after the feminine okay, a loud moan sounds from the confines of their room. 

"Sounds like they're having fun," I grumble to myself before noticing a letter on the fridge specifically addressed to 'Miss Rey Kenobi' and I curiously walk over to it. 

I tear it open, cautiously all the while, thinking that one of my very few enemies could possibly trying to poison me through the mail.

Dear Miss Rey Kenobi,  
I would like to think that you are doing quite well at the moment. You have always been my pride and joy, and I hope that you haven’t change  
very much since you left the house all months ago. I hope that you have acquired a boyfriend since the last relationship that ended. There is  
something very important that I must tell you, and it requires you to come back home. It is quite dire that you do so. Your grandfather, Ben  
Kenobi, has gotten into a car accident. I am currently at the hospital, by his side. He is still not awake, but I can only assume that he would like  
you to be here when he wake up. Please do come home.

Sincerely, Satine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 1  
> Rey wakes up the next day, forms a plan with Rose and Finn about going to her grandfather's house, and finally acts on that plan. The plan is to get Rey a fake boyfriend so that her grandfather, which her grandfather has no clue that it's fake, has one less thing to worry about when he wakes up. 
> 
> Pt. 2  
> Rey asks a certain somebody to be her "boyfriend".
> 
> Pt. 3  
> Rey and her new "boyfriend" start traveling towards Stewjon, the place that Obi-Wan Kenobi lives.

(Rey's point of view)  
-  
-  
-

The mid morning sunlight shines in through the only window in the kitchen slash living room area in the apartment. If I were to estimate what time it must be at this exact moment, I'd probably say that it has to be around 9:00, of course in the morning. It wouldn't be light outside if it were the night time hours. I've been making tea, enough to last me the rest of the day. Five cups exactly. I've made two of them green tea, one of them lemon ginger, the fourth cup is peppermint, the last one is chai mixed with rooibos tea, no caffeine, which this tea is especially good for the immune system. I'll need it if I'm going to be stressing about my grandfather for the next few weeks. 

"Rey, what are you doing up so early on a Saturday? You typically stay in bed until at least, and I mean at LEAST, 10:30 or later. What's the special occasion?" Rose asks with Finn on her right side, both walking in through the doorway of their room into the living area. They sit down or the plush sage green couch, which forces you to sit back because it sinks down so low (I think the springs and planks are broken), and turn back to look at me once again. 

"Well, uh..." I start off. "I think that I should just come out with it," I mutter to myself quietly. 

"My grandfather may be dying." I deadpan, wincing at the word 'dying' because it holds so much weight to me right at this moment. 

A chorus of shocked gasps and a heaping dose of "aw" come from the both of them. 

"What? How did that happen?--"

"I'm so sorry Rey," Finn says, a pitiful look on his face. I know that they both mean well, but I'm still in a little bit of shock and just want to be by my grandfather's side at the moment. 

"Whoever hit his car, or whatever happened, will rue the day that they were born. I will track them down and rip them limb from limb. First I will taser them, with my handheld taser of course--"

"But how will you get close enough to them? And don't forget that you don't really have access to that license plate tracker thingy that they have in the police departments," Finn adds. 

"I don't care about that. I will break in--"

"But then you might be arrested--"

"Shut up, Finn," Rose interrupts. 

A gasp shoots out of Finns mouth and he turns away from both Rose and I, staring out the window.

"Aw, baby, wait. I didn't actually mean it. Come here," she murmurs in Finn's ear, rubbing his back. They look so happy together. I wish that I had that. 

"No. You were mean to me," Finn huffs, turning the rest of his body away from Rose, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I told you I didn't mean it," she tells him, tugging on his shirt sleeve. 

"Guys, can we get back to the matter at hand?" I butt in, "I got a letter last night telling me what happened to my grandfather, all the while you two were fucking each other's brains out. Now you guys are fighting with each other, pettily might I add, just because Rose told you to shut up. This is SO important to me. Please pay attention. Now, I don't know if you remember his name, but it's Obi-Wan Kenobi, more well known in the war as Ben."

"Yes, I remember your grandfather," Finn says, finally turning back towards Rey with a sheepish expression on his face. I don't think that I've ever yelled at either of them before, but there's a first time for everything. It's probably just because of the stress I'm under at the moment. 

"Anyways, do you want me to read the letter that he wrote to me? Wait not him, rather his new wife wrote it," I query, finally calming down. It's not like me to yell at people that much, unless it happens to be a certain Solo. 

"Yeah--"

"Sure," Rose interrupts. 

"So it said, 'Dear Miss Rey Kenobi.' Do I seem like a miss to you guys? It just seems so sophisticated. Literally, I'm one of the least sophisticated people on this planet, never mind the universe. For God's sake I work at a bar--"

"Rey, I know that you're nervous for your grandfather's health, and it must be difficult to read this again with what it says, but, sweetie, you told us that you would read the letter, not give your own commentary on it," Finn says, trying to seem as nice as possible, all the while being extremely impatient to hear what the letter must say. 

"You don't have to be fucking rude about it, honey," Rose sallies, challenging Finn. 

"Guys, please don't--"

"So... I'm the rude one... in your opinion," Finn protests, ignoring what I just said, "You just swore at me, and before that you had told me to shut up!"

"That's because you kept interrupting me! You know how much I hate that," she counters. 

"Please--"

"Then you started to interrupt me. How do you think I feel about that?" Finn retorts.

"Can both of you just kiss and make up?" I add, starting to walk towards the both of them, knowing that if I don't do anything a fight might break out in the middle of our shared apartment. Somehow this is going to come back on me, all because I failed to stop the both of them from breaking a glass. 

"Who says that I want to be anywhere near her lips at this moment in time?" He growls, not turning away from glaring into Rose's eyes. I guess that the sex last night didn't bring them any closer. 

"This'll make for great make up sex, if anything, angry sex," I say in addition. 

"No thanks," both of them say glumly at the same time, eyes averting towards the floor, probably remembering all the times that they had some 'make up sex'. 

"Okay, now that you both agreed on something, can we please, pretty please, bring our attention back to my dying grandfather?" I ask, waving the letter in my hand in the air as if to catch their attention like two disobedient children. 

"Why are you being so negative about this? Who said that he was dying?" Rose says, always the positive one. 

"Because if you heard me read the letter, or let me finish what I was saying--"

Finn looks at me as if he were catching me in my bullshit, even though there is none to catch me in. "You were asking us whether or not we thought you were sophisticated enough to be called 'miss'. You weren't exactly reading the letter." 

Apparently there was. 

"Be quiet, and let me read the damn letter," I grumble under my breath, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear nervously, a red flush blooming on my face. Not the kind of flush in poker or related to a toilet, rather one that appears inching across skin. 

"So, once again I have your attention, correct?" I inquire expectantly. 

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll read it properly this time, no interruptions from either of you two. It says, 'I would like to think that you are doing quite well at the moment. You have always been my pride and joy, and I hope that you haven’t change very much since you left the house all months ago.'" I take a quick breath. "'I hope that you have acquired a boyfriend since the last relationship that ended. There is something very important that I must tell you, and it requires you to come back home. It is quite dire that you do so. Your grandfather, Ben Kenobi, has gotten into a car accident. I am currently at the hospital, by his side." I take another shuddering breath, sucking it deep into my lungs. "He is still not awake, but I can only assume that he would like you to be here when he wake up. Please do come home. Sincerely, Satine."

"She is such an eloquent writer!" Finn exclaims. 

"Well, she is from the age of love letters, being proper, and all that," Rose responds, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. Finn doesn't shrink away from her touch. I guess their lover's spat has ended. I don't even know what brought on all their negative emotions. 

"I wish that we still could write love letters--"

"Well, you could still do that, but it's just not as popular. You can just do it by text," Rose interrupts. 

"But that's not as romantic!" Finn blurts out, running a hand over his short hair, exasperated. 

"Why... why don't you just do it then? I wouldn't mind getting a letter from you," she tells him, looking hopeful. 

"Honey, did you forget that we live in the same place?" He says patronizingly. 

"Well, I wouldn't mind it if you slipped it under the door or something like that. Tape it to the mirror for all I care. I still want one," Rose states, offering up a chance to woo her even more than he does already, when they aren't fighting that is. 

"Guys, have you forgotten about my little issue... again?" I butt in, whacking the open letter against the counter to get their attention. 

"Sorry, Rey."

"Yeah, we're sorry," Finn finishes. 

"I'm just stressed out. That's all."

"It's okay to feel that way. You're grandfather is in the hospital right now, and it doesn't sound like he's doing so well," Rose attempts to comfort me. 

"Don't remind me," I mumble, rolling my eyes. 

"You seem to be dwelling on it plenty by yourself," Finn yawps lowly.

"Finn, that wasn't very nice of you to say." Rose smacks his arm lightly. "Apologize."

"Sorry, Rey." He averts his eyes and looks at the floor. 

"It's fine. It's true though, so I can't blame you," I say. 

"Now, what was that part about you not having a boyfriend," Rose slyly asks, a smirk on her face, "You're quite nice looking, if I do say so myself. You must have a lot of guys hitting on you."

"Trust me. I do." I squirm in my seat, thinking about all the grimy guys at the bar. 

"Then why don't you go out with any of them, Peanut?" Finn questions, innocently. 

"Because most of them are fucking ugly," I groan. I know it's shallow of me to say that, but I'm pretty sure that married men who haven't even bother to take off their wedding rings, who have grease stains on their wife beaters, who try to kiss my hand while I'm pouring them a drink, and who ask me who I'm fucking are ugly inside and out. 

"I didn't know that you were that... picky," Rose finishes her sentence lowly. 

"If you saw them, you'd be running for the hills," I tell her. 

She looks over at Finn to her left on the couch who's watching her fondly. "Good thing I have Finn then."

"Yeah, good thing for me too," Finn says before kissing Rose on the nose sweetly. 

I wish that I had what they have. They aren't always happy but they love each other. They always fix whatever fight that they are going through, whether it be through yelling, text, call, or calmly talking it out with each other, and the occasional make up sex. 

I want that so bad.

"Rey, what happened? You were staring off into space for a moment there," Rose points out, sounding worried about me. 

"Oh, nothing to worry about. I'm just a little nervous to see my grandfather without a boyfriend," I grind out, lying through my teeth, "Or a girlfriend."

"We can help you find one. That is... if you want one right now," Finn offers, standing up excitedly. 

"No, no, no. I don't really need one right now."

"But you step-grandmother said--"

"I don't really care what she said," I bark, putting my open hands up in front of me in a defensive position. 

"You don't want to stress out your grandfather more than he already is. He just got hit by a car. Now he has to pay for insurance. Now he has to pay for the hospital bills, including the ambulance. And finally, now he has to worry about whether his granddaughter is happy," Finn explains, a little bit angry.

"I don't need a man to make me happy. I can be happy on my own."

"I love your women empowerment thing going on, yeah, but I think that it would be good for you to get a partner for a little bit," Rose apologetically says. 

"Fine, I'll get somebody. But I'm not saying that I'm happy about it."

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Knock. Knock. 

"Ben, open up the damn door!"

POUND. POUND. 

"Ben I swear to god, if you don't open this door... I'll kick it in!"

KICK. KICK.

"Ben Solo--"

"What, sweetheart? Miss me already? I know something special happened last night, but I'm not really the type of guy to hang around--"

Slap. 

"Kinky," Ben huffs, raising an arm above his head and resting it on the wood to lean in the doorway. 

"Shut up," I spit, my hand coming back down from his cheek. An angry red mark appears at the place that my hand connected with skin. I don't think about how warm and soft his skin is. I don't think about how hot he looks with his hair all ruffled and mangled. I obviously don't think about the eight pack in front of me. 

Nope, I don't think about it at all. 

It's much easier to think about him as this ugly creature, but now that I know the truth about his body...

"I need to talk to you," I manage to rumble out, trying to sound angry and purposeful, but it comes out kind of strangled and I'm still staring at his naked chest. 

"Like what you see?" I hear him say, but the blood rushing through my ears sorta muffles it. 

"You repulse me."

"Certainly doesn't seem like it." He smirks down at me, his eyes shining. 

"Go fuck yourself," I snarl. 

He runs a hand through his hair and seems to ponder it for a minute before he says, "I already have, but probably won't again today... unless you decide to help me."

"Like I said before, go fuck yourself. Just yourself, by yourself because you don't deserve anyone else's help, you dirty minded... FREAK!" I finish lamely. 

"Baby, come back to bed," a woman's voice sounds from within the confines of his room, sultry and inviting. He turns back and a large grin grows on his face.

"In a minute, Love. There's a cranky lady out here," Ben calls back into the large apartment, at least it looks large from what I can see. I desperately want to kick him in the shins, but I've already slapped his face, so that's enough for the day. 

"I am not--"

"Yes, you are, sweetheart," He interrupts me, his grin turning into a frown with a single eyebrow raised. 

"Okay, ignoring the lady in your room, probably under pleased with your valiant efforts to make her orgasm--"

"I do a great job--"

"We need to talk," I finish. 

"You sure that isn't just want an excuse to say around my shirtless body longer?"

"I'm absolutely positive," I bite, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists. 

"Aw... boo-hoo. You wound me," Ben pouts, sticking his bottom lip out. His lips really are a gorgeous sight to behold, so kissable. They are so plush, so full, so PERFECT. I sometimes wish that I could just stand up on my tippy-toes and lean forward--

NO! DON'T THINK THOSE THOUGHTS!

"If only they weren't just words."

"Just words? Sticks and stones may break my bones--"

"Which is what I wish to achieve--"

"But chains and whips excite me." 

"Rihanna? Really?" I ask, a daring smile trying to break its way out prison inside my mouth. 

"It's a classic song." Ben seems to notice the little happy twitches of my chops when he glances at my lips, but decides to not mention it. 

"Your version of classic is much different than mine," I retort.

"Okay, sweetheart."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" I hiss, poking his bare chest, which happens to have sweat plastered across it. I don't want to imagine what he could have possibly been doing before answering the door, but my mind supplies plenty of images. When my hand darts back away from him an even whiter mark appears where my fingerprint would be, and he grabs it, pulling me forward. 

"You didn't seem to mind it all those other times I said it today," he whispers in my right ear, body pressed against mine. I'm pretty sure that he felt my shiver traveling across my body. 

"Don't touch me or grab me ever again, otherwise you won't have a right hand," I growl, in his ear. 

"I'll follow the Skywalker tradition then," he murmurs back, "And if I have you to help me... I won't need a right hand."

"You are utterly--"

"Fantastic? I know, darling."

"Let me go," my voice lowly rumbles, fury slowly building inside my body. 

"Fine, but don't tell me that you won't miss this," he retorts, gesturing towards his body. 

"You are such a child."

"That you love, which would make you a pedophile," Ben says, a smirk dancing on his lips once again. 

"I can't believe that you would insinuate that!" 

"Awww, did I make baby mad?" Ben mutters, his bottom lip sticking out. 

"Yes, yes you did you absolute--"

"Asshole," he finishes for me, "Look at us, finishing each other's sentences!"

"Fuck off."

"You can join us if you want." He motions towards the lady that has slowly started to emerge out of his bedroom with a smile on her face. 

"As if--"

"I see that you've been watching 'Clueless,'" he says, "Which is what you are."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I inquire, not even just slightly annoyed with him anymore.

"Nothing," he simply answers. After a few beats of silence I sigh and shift my weight between my two feet. 

"I really did come here to talk to you," I surrender, no longer fighting him. 

"Fine, lets talk."

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Do you ever think about how it's strange how it takes eight minutes for light to travel just one astronomical unit. If the sun were to go out for some odd, unexplained reason at this very moment we wouldn't know until those eight minutes were finished, and then the end of the world as we know it would happen. Not the rest of the universe. That would go on. And if there are aliens out there they probably wouldn't even notice that one, single star went out in the night sky. They probably didn't even realize that we were a race of creatures, intelligent, possibly, like them." 

"Do you ever think about the possibility of shutting up? Because that would be awfully nice," Ben retorts, gripping the steering wheel just a bit tighter than before, which in turn causes his knuckles to turn whiter than normal. 

Miles upon miles of road stretches in front of us. A mirage of water shimmers in the road around two-hundred feet ahead of the speeding truck, sparkling in a fake manner in the sunlight from above.

"Fine, Master," I grumble, setting my feet up on the dash. 

"I rather like you calling me master," he says, "So master says... take your feet off of the dashboard."

"Does everything have to be dirty to you?" 

"It's only dirty if you have a dirty mind and take it that way. So that invites the question little Rey, do you have a dirty mind?" 

I look over at him with a glare in my eyes, squinting at him. "Guess you'll have to find out... boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the kudos and comments loves. I hope y'all like this chapter!


End file.
